Conventionally, as farming methods of minimally using fungicides, insecticides, or herbicides, various farming methods including organic framing which mainly uses compost, EM farming which attempts to improve soil bacteria, and farming of genetically modifying spices, have been developed by repetition of researches. Reasons for developing organic farming methods are to protect agricultural workers' health and to protect consumers from contaminated food.
Because an organic farming method uses excessive amount of nutrition containing nitrogen, the crop is susceptible to disease and insect pest, and because weeds often dominate the farming field, it is difficult to adopt the farming method without using fungicides, pesticides, and herbicides. Although the natural cultivation where various plants including weeds coexist made possible to produce natural and delicious crop without giving any fertilizer by virtue of nutrition that natural microorganisms and roots of other plants produce without pesticide, it was the problem that the yield is low while the work is very time-consuming. In addition, the natural cultivation requires deep specialized knowledge such as know-how of a combination of vegetation.
Furthermore, in organic farming, for example, as patent articles 1 and 2 disclose, there are several improvements for increasing food safety by employing fermented compost similar to a natural product, and spraying an antibacterial agent made from natural objects on the plant leaves. However, they are merely means for protecting plants from microbes or nurturing plants from the outside, not enhancing the plant's vitality. In other words, these farming methods did not provide means for acquiring pathogen-resistance, vermin-resistance, and weed-resistance by strengthening plant's life.
On the other hand, in a farming method, called the natural cultivation method, a period of five years or longer is required for getting natural cultivation be ready, and highly advanced knowledge and skills including the vegetation strategy, the weed treatment, and the disease and pest control are required. What is more, there is also a problem that the yield is low for much labor, resulting in small production of expensive crops.
In addition, these techniques of the prior art did not use activity of innate immunity intentionally and intensively.